Hell yeh
"White Room" Though everyone began to suggest going backward because of the figure's odd appearance, Token chose to quietly chase after the man, leading to everyone calling out to him frustratingly. Token stopped in the middle of the hallway when he realized the man had disappeared. Once the group saw him standing in the hallway alone, they asked about the whereabouts of the man. Token mostly ignored their questions and looked around the hallway. Ignoring further pleas to leave, Token disappeared into a room. As he prepared to leave the room, Token was met with the quizzical looks of everyone in the doorway. Everyone asked Token what exactly he was doing, but Token only responded by telling them to lower their voices. Atticus then noticed an object held to Token's side and asked if he took the laptop from the room. After again telling everyone to stay quiet again, Token ordered everyone to follow him. The group was left annoyed once more, but they decided to follow him into the room so they could stay together. Savannah then began to plead for Token to put the laptop back. Token, dismissing her concerns, told Savannah that if she had complaints, she should leave. Melissa said that because of their desire to not separate, they would not be leaving him alone. After further walking, everyone was met by a set of two large doors at the end of the staircase. Though everyone told Token not to go inside and leave, Token did so anyway and went straight inside the room, the others following. The group became horrified at what they saw. The room was an ultraviolet-lit room in which humans were subjected to brutal experimentation. They witnessed as Alchemilia scientists electrocuted and restrained human subjects, in addition to a variety of other torturous procedures. A man near the entry noticed the set of teenagers and asked a woman to switch from the room's ultraviolet lights to the standard ceiling lights. The group quickly noticed this man was Mr. Udin, a man they had seen in passing earlier. He explained that the facility they were in was a bio-engineering lab, and that the group's lack of security credentials meant they had to be arrested. Udin asked a uniformed man named Mr. Sanchez to place them under arrest. Sanchez stepped from behind Udin and addressed the group. To everyone's surprise, the man used the name "Rooke" to refer to Token rather than "Token" or "Jin." Token, quickly swept by fear, bolted out of the room, everyone following behind him. Token led the group past the staircase into a corridor, iterating the fact that they needed to avoid being arrested. The set of teenagers eventually managed to find an exit and poured into the Alchemilia Corporation parking lot after a long chase. Oddly to them, however, the chase had died down very quickly. Other than Sanchez, no other Alchemilia operatives appeared to be after them. They chose not to dwell on it. Melissa asked if they were safe now as she panted. Token replied that he did not know, but he said that it was crucial to exit as soon as possible. Atticus asked how he planned to perform an escape, and Token said that the cars around the parking lot "gave him an idea." Savannah, annoyed, proceeded to lash out at the boy, calling him a "slope-skulled, smooth-brained invalid." Token replied with confusion and then looked around the parking lot. Token managed to find a running car without a driver and he asked everyone to get inside. Savannah and Atticus attempted to refuse at first, pointing out the fact that taking the vehicle would only get them in even more trouble. Token convinced them to get in by saying that all of them were now in danger; reminding them that they did not want to end up in the horrific room they had seen earlier. The two ended up begrudgingly agreeing to the boy's proposal. Token asked Melissa to drive, and she agreed. Melissa was able to drive the car without incident for a few moments. On the road, Atticus questioned Token on how he knew so much about the people in the corporation. Token revealed that his name was not Token but rather "Marshall Rooke," explaining that "Token" was only alias. Soon after, Atticus alerted everyone that a motorcycle was pursuing the van. Looking at the motorcycle revealed it to be rode on by Sanchez and the trench-coated man from earlier. Once everyone became aware of this, Marshall ordered for Melissa to drive faster. Melissa nervously agreed and sped up the car, causing the two men to up their speed as well. Sanchez began shooting at the car from the motorcycle's sidecar, managing to completely shatter the back glass. This startled Melissa and led her to let go of the steering wheel. Marshall jumped forward from the passenger seat once he noticed this, attempting to keep Melissa on the right path and avoid a car crash. Melissa eventually got a hold of herself once more, and she asked the boy to return to his seat so she could continue driving. Marshall returned to the passenger seat and prepared to say they needed to keep going further, but a bullet would be shot through the window directly next to him. Melissa's lack of control had allowed the trench coated man to get closer to them, and Marshall was now filled with pain from glass shards and a bullet. Seeing this, Melissa sped up even further. The boy could provide no more advice as Melissa approached a dead-end that diverged the road. Melissa ignored a plea from Savannah to slow down, and she continued speeding upward and prepared to return. The girl chose to make a right turn and avoid the dead-end. Melissa appeared to be successful, but an unnoticed approaching truck crashed into the car and sent it flying into the forest. ;"Bare Trees"